Jueves
by noediosa
Summary: —A decir verdad, Al, si no te hubieses acercado tú en el tren, no seríamos amigos en este momento. Yo no hubiese tenido el coraje de hacerlo. —Imposible. ¿Qué te lo hubiese impedido? —La realidad.


Jueves

Las clases comenzaban el primero de septiembre como siempre, y aquel año ese día fue un jueves lluvioso, hasta tormentoso, reflejando mi interior como nunca mejor. No me gustaba la idea de salir de la mansión, no quería tener que afrontar la vida que ahora comenzaba: tenía que ir a Hogwarts por primera vez, y no quería saber nada con ello.

A mis cortos once años ya había sufrido más desprecios que cualquier otro niño de mi edad, y en cierta forma no podía culpar a la sociedad por el maltrato: yo tenía que pagar las consecuencias de los actos de mi padres, de todas aquellas cosas que habían hecho mal tanto tiempo atrás. En cuanto a las miradas despectivas, a hacerme a un lado, incluso a las barbaridades que salían de la boca de algunos magos y brujas cuando caminaba con mis padres por el callejón Diagon, no tenía nada que decir: nos lo merecíamos. Mi familia había estado del lado incorrecto de la guerra, y fueran cuales fueran las razones de su accionar, aquello había estado mal. Se salvaron de prisión por los pelos, y desde aquel entonces todos estaban marcados, las cicatrices que les había dejado la guerra eran más profundas de lo que parecían.

Yo admiraba a mi padre, era un hombre intimidante. Adoraba tener conversaciones con él, pues era extremadamente culto y toda la información que ponía en mi cabeza me generaba intereses diversos. Creó en mí una personalidad curiosa y el deseo de tener cerca a personas que estimularan mi mente. Yo no era ciego, veía que todas las personas de nuestro círculo lo trataban con respeto y distancia, y sabía que en el fondo le temían. No entendía bien el por qué, pues frente al resto de la sociedad mágica, no era más que un mortífago traidor, que simplemente tuvo la decencia de arrepentirse de sus acciones cuando hubo terminado la guerra. Pero él no se achicaba frente a los desprecios, se limitaba a ignorarlos y en última instancia, a dedicarles una mirada de superioridad. Mi madre siempre decía que todas las personas tenían la posibilidad de cambiar, y que el hecho de que ellos lo hubieran hecho era igual de válido que cualquier otra acción que podrían haber hecho. Tener la valentía de aceptar que habían estado mal, y volver afrontar la vida desde ese lado, en lugar de huir como cobardes, los volvía personas respetables que merecían estar donde estaban. Y yo no sé si verdaderamente creía eso o quizás era lo que siempre había escuchado, pero en verdad consideraba que tenían razón. Es por esto que mi padre nunca perdió la elegancia, la postura recta y alguna que otra vez, las palabras y gestos que denotaban superioridad respecto de otras personas. Solo que esta vez, consideraba inferiores a aquellos que tenían la bajeza de criticarlo, de criticar a su familia, aquellas personas que yo también consideraba ignorantes. Si hubiesen tenido la mente más ocupada en cosas importantes, no habrían tenido tiempo para desperdiciar mirando vidas ajenas, y mucho menos hablando de ellas.

Mi madre era… bueno, en verdad era bellísima. Era un mujer alta y esbelta, cuyo cabello negro y con suaves ondas pasaba su cintura. Solía usarlo atado en una cola que hacía que, al caminar, se moviera de un lado a otro, produciendo un efecto calmante. En realidad ahora que lo pienso, siendo mi madre, todo en ella me calmaba. La amaba con locura. Era una mujer tan dulce, siempre tenía una palabra de consuelo o un abrazo en el momento indicado. Mi padre me había dicho que trabajaba en el Ministerio antes de que yo naciera, por lo cual puedo entender por qué su aspecto dentro de casa era igual de elegante que el que hubiese tenido de haber ido a trabajar. Siempre estaba maquillada, no sé bien cómo, tan solo sé que sus ojos miel lucían gigantes cuando me miraba para darme instrucciones o simplemente para hablarme con su tono suave característico. Estaba subida todo el tiempo, como no, a un par de tacones altísimos, y vestía ropa siempre ajustada, por lo general vestidos al cuerpo. Los colores sobrios eran sus favoritos, siempre le veía de negro, gris, azul marino y blanco. Mi madre vivía para nosotros, y yo le estaba agradecido por ello. Era su imagen la que me venía a la mente como un sedante cada vez que me encontraba triste, lo cual tenía sentido, al ser solo un crío de once años. No quería despegarme de ella.

Lo que más admiraba de mis padres era lo mucho que se amaban. Mi padre era distante con todo el mundo, menos con ella. La miraba con admiración y dulzura, como si fuese lo único que quería en este mundo. Y en sus ojos había un amor profundo y que parecía infinito. A mí también me quería, lo sé muy bien, solo que con ella lo demostraba aún más. No me puedo quejar de nuestra relación, claro que no, pero al ser él la persona que trabajaba todo el día, era menos cercana que la mía con mi madre.

Mi familia era todo lo que necesitaba a mi corta edad por lo menos; también contaba con la dulzura de mi abuela Narcisa. ¡Cuánto me quería! A veces no sabía si me quería por mí mismo, o quizás porque yo era idéntico a mi padre. Físicamente, por supuesto. Ella siempre me decía que yo era un ser más bien cálido, a diferencia de su hijo. Pero no engañaba a nadie, mi papá era la luz de sus ojos. No amaría nunca a nadie con tal intensidad, pero eso no quería decir que no me adorara a mí también, dedicándome casi todo su tiempo, y contándome historias acordes a un niño de once años. Igualmente, jamás me negaba las respuestas a mi variadas preguntas, de temas mucho menos alegres y teñidas de oscuridad y tristeza. Yo la amaba por eso: nunca me mentía. Y a veces, cuando ella también se encontraba en ese ánimo, me contaba cosas de las cuales probablemente se arrepentía, sobre todo cuando mi madre se enteraba y la regañaba. Padre, por el contrario, estaba satisfecho. Él creía que mi curiosidad tenía que ser satisfecha, y que no se me podía negar una parte tan esencial de mi historia. A veces me ponía de mal humor hablar con ella, porque se notaba que todavía conservaba algunos antiguos prejuicios. Aunque lo negara, seguía creyendo en ciertas cosas ridículas, tales como la superioridad de la gente rica y la pureza de la sangre. Los matrimonios arreglados y las parejas heterosexuales como única opción también eran parte de su repertorio de pensamientos. Trataba de no juzgarla muy duramente, pues cuando terminó la guerra ella ya era una señora grande, cuyas ideas y principios no se podían cambiar con facilidad. Bastante notable era que hiciera lo correcto a pesar de sus verdaderos orígenes y pensamientos. Mi abuela era una señora difícil, sí, pero yo la quería. Y mucho.

¿Por qué querría dejar la mansión? Estaba verdaderamente feliz y tranquilo en mi casa. Al punto de pedirle a mis padres que me educaran en ella. Pero por supuesto, jamás iban a estar de acuerdo con esa idea, Hogwarts era el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería, y un Malfoy no podía recibir una educación mejor. En todo caso, yo no contaba con los recuerdos amargos que a ellos le venían a la mente en el interior de esa casa, a pesar de haberla remodelado ya varias veces.

Ojala hubiese podido evitar el comienzo de aquella nueva etapa, pero no veía la forma. Lo mejor sería que pensara que todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

Y fue por eso que ese día estaba de pie con mis padres en el andén 9 y ¾ , con todas las ganas de sentirme optimista, pero con miedo y nada de esperanza en mi interior. Ya se hacía la hora de subir al tren, por lo que antes de agarrar mis cosas, tomé fuertemente a mi madre de la cintura, envolviéndola luego en un fuerte abrazo. No me importaba si quedaba mal delante del resto, de verdad la iba a extrañar. Mejor que me despidiera correctamente. Ella me dio un tierno beso en el pelo, y me acarició la mejilla pidiéndome que me cuidara y que le escribiera. Le di un abrazo más rápido a mi padre, quien me estrujó unos breves segundos y repitió lo mismo que mi madre, pero además añadió:

—Hijo, no dejes que nadie defina quién eres. No dejes que sus palabras te alteren, eres un Malfoy, y con mucho orgullo. Estoy seguro de que les demostrarás a todos aquellos que te tengan en baja estima, que están tremendamente equivocados.

Sus palabras produjeron el efecto opuesto al que él hubiese querido, pues en lugar de tranquilizarme me alteraron mucho más. ¿Y si no podía demostrarles nada? ¿Y si nadie me daban la oportunidad? Quizá incluso no fuera tan inteligente como mis padres creían que era, tal vez no iba a lograr siquiera sumar puntos a mi casa. Iba a tener que armarme un escudo invisible para no permitir que nadie me invadiera, que nadie me condicionara, porque mejor quedarme solo desde un comienzo, a tener que luchar con más rechazo del que ya había tenido.

Suspiré. En realidad no quería irme.

Tomé mi baúl y el resto de mis pertenencias, y caminé hasta la puerta de entrada al vagón en el que viajaría. Padre me había comprado una lechuza blanca como la nieve, lo cual era raro en él, pero imaginaba que mi madre tendría algo que ver con aquello. Estaba deseosa de que le escribiera lo más posible durante la semana, y no confiaba en las lechuzas del colegio. "Son viejas, lentas, y algunas están lastimadas, pobrecitas.", solía decir. Yo ya me había encariñado con ella. Le hablaba como si fuéramos amigos, lo cual, ahora que lo meditaba, luciría raro. Mejor sería que reservara aquello para cuando estuviéramos solos.

Había decidido ignorar a la gente que me había mirado a mí y a mis padres con desprecio en el andén, pues me sentía protegido con ellos a mi lado, pero a partir de ese instante me había quedado solo, y fue más complicado evitar las miradas. Algunos alumnos me pasaban por al lado sin más, pero la mayoría detenía su andar y posaba su mirada sobre mí. No podía descifrar todas las miradas, pero sí las que eran de desprecio. También otras que denotaban miedo. No podía creer que la gente fuera tan prejuiciosa, al fin de cuentas, mis padres se habían redimido, y yo no tenía un aspecto que generara miedo. Era un niño chico delgado y paliducho, que jamás llamaría la atención de no ser por la historia que había marcado al mundo mágico.

Caminé mirando algunos compartimentos, pero no encontraba ninguno vacío ni tampoco ninguna cara amigable que me alentara a entrar. Me dispuse a seguir buscando y retomé mi caminata, hasta que una voz a mis espaldas detuvo mi andar.

—Tú eres Scorpius Malfoy, ¿no es cierto?

Cuando me giré, me encontré frente a frente con un niño de cara redonda, ojos verdes y algunas pecas dispuestas en sus mejillas. Tenía el pelo color caoba y una sonrisa amigable en su cara. Eso era una buena señal.

Me tendió la mano muy formalmente, y yo la tomé sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo.

—Si, soy yo. ¿Y tú eres…? —dije, poniendo una sonrisa igual de suave que la de él.

—Albus. Albus Potter —contestó. Me quedé paralizado. ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido? Sobraban fotos de la familia Potter en los diarios y revistas. Pero jamás hubiese asociado a ninguno de sus hijos, con el niño a quien ese momento tenía delante. Su sonrisa era radiante y amigable, y sin saber por qué ni de dónde había venido, también se me ocurrió pensar que era un lindo niño. No que yo me creyera muy apuesto, pero no estaba tan mal, y tener a Albus al lado en ese momento me hizo sentir que no iba a tener ninguna chances con las niñas en Hogwarts. En el fondo, me deprimió un poco. No obstante, no dejé que se notara.

—Oh, wow. Un Potter. No me esperaba eso —me reí.

—¿Por qué no? Ni bien te vi en el andén, supe que seríamos amigos y que tenía que hablarte. Le pregunté a mis padres si conocían a los tuyos, y me dijeron quiénes eran. Así que vine a saludarte.

—¿No sabías quiénes eran mis padres? ¿Pero qué vives, bajo tierra? —bromeé, aunque de verdad estaba asombrado.

—Bueno, qué puedo decirte. No lo sabía. Nadie me había contado —Albus se encogió de hombros. Su cara adoptó un gesto de pena por una décima de segundo, pero enseguida retomó su sonrisa encandilante. —¿Nos sentamos juntos? Tengo mis cosas en un compartimento aquí cerca.

—Si, por supuesto. ¡Muchas gracias! No sabía dónde ubicarme, no conozco a nadie —dije.

—Pues en verdad yo tengo a mi hermano y primos, pero no quería estar con ellos. Así que busqué otro lugar para mí solo, y ahora, es para los dos —concluyó con voz alegre. Yo, a sus espaldas, sonreí.

Entramos y cerramos la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, nadie más nos molestaría, pues ese año parecía haber menos niños que en otras ocasiones, había escuchado decir Albus a sus padres. Cuando el tren arrancó, respiramos aliviados. Estaríamos solos.

Comenzamos a hablar de temas variados, sobre equipos de Quidditch y partidos pasados, y también sobre diferentes vacaciones familiares. Todo lo que decía Albus me parecía fascinante, y no quería parar de escucharlo. Tenía la sensación de que nada de lo que yo pudiese aportar a la conversación, sería siquiera la mitad de interesante de lo que él estaba diciendo. Era hijo de Harry Potter, el famoso héroe que salvó al mundo mágico, por lo que no entendía varias cosas de sus historias. Desde el vamos no había entendido cómo sus padres nunca le habían contado cosas sobre los míos, o por qué jamás había abierto un periódico para verlo por sí mismo (habíamos estado en varias portadas de 'El Profeta'). Tampoco entendía qué hacía sentado a mi lado, una vez que se enteró. Pero lo que más me tenía sorprendido era que ninguna de todas las cosas cotidianas que hacía, incluía a su familia.

Que prefería volar para practicar cuando sus hermanos estaban ocupados. Que prefería encerrarse en su cuarto a leer, o a jugar algún _videojuego,_ de ver _películas_ (costumbres muggles que 'su tía Hermione' había traído a su hogar), pero siempre en solitario. Cuando se sentía inspirado, había dicho, dibujaba. Le venían imágenes a su mente, cosas, situaciones o personas que le hacían sentir emociones fuertes, y necesitaba tomar un lápiz y plasmarlas en papel.

Por lo que pude leer entre líneas, o le gustaba demasiado la soledad, o no le agradaba nadie de su familia, ni siquiera sus tíos. Es decir, no lo suficiente como para pasar más tiempo del necesario con ellos.

Eso me dejó un gusto amargo, pues tenía entendido que eran una familia numerosa y me llamaba la atención que no se sintiera cercano a ningún miembro de ella, acostumbrado como estaba yo a ser un núcleo de tres personas que compartían casi todo.

Escuché todo lo que quiso contar, por el resto del viaje, pero siempre con ese dejo de soledad empañando todo. Me preguntó cosas, que contesté sin ningún problema, y cada tanto intercambiamos opiniones sobre temas polémicos, pero cuando llegamos al colegio y tuvimos que bajarnos del tren, tuve que reconocer que no había sido la charla lo que más me había gustado, sino que había disfrutado mucho más el sonido de su voz.

* * *

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Has quedado en Slytherin! —exclamé.

—Sí, sí puedo —contestó Albus con naturalidad siempre supe que no quedaría en la misma casa que mis hermanos.

—Si, bueno, pero ¡Slytherin! —seguí—. Nadie lo hubiese creído.

—Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, ¿quieres? Al fin de cuentas, ahora somos compañeros de casa y de cuarto. Salió mejor de lo que esperaba —concluyó, mientras se giraba a acomodar sus cosas en su espacio dentro de la habitación.

Su actitud era despreocupada pero sus gestos corporales y el tono bajo y pausado de su voz, denotaban algo de decepción. Quizás mi comentario había dado justo en el blanco, y el hecho de que fuera la casa verde y plata en la que había sido sorteado, en lugar de otra, lo disgustaba.

Me preguntaba si él me estaría analizando de la misma manera en la que lo hacía yo. Pero es que para mí, todo este asunto era raro, pensé que sería rechazado por absolutamente todas las personas, y no aceptado inmediatamente por el hijo del ex enemigo de mi padre. Era extraño. Pero yo, feliz. En ese momento sentía esperanza, y tenía la sensación de que todo estaría bien.

—Albus —comencé. El muchacho se giró, enarcando las cejas como señal de que me estaba escuchando. —¿Puedo llamarte Al?

—Por supuesto, Scorp. No se tú, pero yo creo que este es el comienzo de una buena amistad.

Sin más preámbulo, se puso sus pijamas y se acostó sobre su cama. Yo seguía quieto en mi lugar, contento por las palabras del chico. Él también creía que podíamos llevarnos bien. En pocos segundos, yo hice otro tanto. Me puse mis ropa para dormir, decidí dejar todo lo que se encontraba dentro del baúl para acomodar al día siguiente, y me acosté. Ya sentía los ronquidos de mi compañero de cuarto.

Después de las palabras del chico, me sentía aún más optimista, pues mi primer día de clases sería diferente a lo que había imaginado.

Al fin y al cabo, ya tenía un amigo.

* * *

Francamente, yo hubiese pensado que el hijo de héroes sería más popular en sus primeros años dentro del colegio: no había podido estar más equivocado. Albus y yo nos volvimos inseparables de inmediato, y mientras la mayoría de los alumnos había decidido ignorarme por completo, fingiendo que no existía, con mi amigo no hacían lo mismo. Todos querían, incluso más que aprobar las materias, lograr ser su amigo. Pensarían quizás que les traería fama, o que podrían saber cosas que nadie más sabía, y eran insistentes en la persecución de sus objetivos. Hacían de todo para que Albus les dedicara siquiera una mirada, cosa que él rara vez hacía. 'No tengo ganas', solía contestar ante mi pregunta no expresada. Además, todo el colegio susurraba continuamente y sin ningún tipo de disimulo, acerca de nuestra amistad. Nadie la comprendía. Así como el hecho de que Albus fuera una serpiente en lugar de un león, o que fuera un chico tan callado.

De cualquier forma, nosotros estábamos contentos. Pasamos nuestros primeros dos años luchando para estar a la cabeza de nuestro curso, ayudándonos con todos los exámenes y trabajos que había que hacer, e intentando divertirnos lo máximo posible tanto en nuestros ratos libres como en el cumplimiento de nuestras responsabilidad. Nos llevábamos muy bien.

Durante nuestro segundo año en el colegio, ambos habíamos intentado entrar al equipo de Quidditch de nuestra casa, pero fallamos monumentalmente en el intento. Después nos dimos cuenta de que había sido algo que festejar en lugar de algo para ponernos tristes, porque por mucho que nos gustara ver el deporte, no teníamos la habilidad y destreza física, y además, hubiésemos tenido que convertirnos en seres sociales que tenían un grupo de pertenencia con el que hubiésemos tenido que compartir varias cosas. No, sin duda, había sido mejor ser rechazados. Mejor que nos dejaran tranquilos a Al y a mí.

Había dejado de molestarme que le gente me ignorara, pero lo que todavía me perturbaba eran las personas que se acercaban a mi amigo. Es decir, quería que nos dejaran tranquilos. La gente insistía en lograr algo, y Albus era cada vez menos y menos tolerante, pero nunca había dejado de ser educado y tratarlos de buen modo (aunque de forma tajante). Y eso nos distraía, por momentos cortaba nuestras conversaciones, o incluso nuestra concentración mientras estudiábamos. Era verdaderamente molesto, y no veía la hora de que dejaran de hacerlo. Me incomodó aún más cuando era las chicas las que hacían fila para llamar su atención, enamoradas de él, y suspirando por aquí y por allá. Era impresionante con qué facilidad Al las rechazaba. ¿Podía ser que ninguna le gustara? Tenía a más de medio colegio detrás de él. Pero igualmente, pensándolo bien, teníamos 12 años y éramos demasiado maduros para nuestra edad. Era lógico que no tuviera ganas de perder su tiempo, pues a mí me hubiese pasado lo mismo.

Una de nuestras actividades favoritas, cada vez que no teníamos que estudiar, era alejarnos del resto del alumnado y sentarnos debajo de un árbol gigantesco que había en los jardines. Era una distancia considerable la que había que caminar, pero valía la pena. Albus llevaba sus hojas y lápices para dibujar, y yo algún que otro libro para leer. También disfrutaba de escribir cada tanto, pero para ello necesitaba estar inspirado, y no siempre ocurría. Además, a diferencia de mi amigo, aquel lugar me parecía incómodo para ese tipo de actividades. Prefería sentarme con un buen autor entre mis manos, y leer durante largas horas. Muchas veces eran libros que me aconsejaba mi padre, pero la mayoría eran los libros favoritos de mi amigo, que había traído consigo a la colegio. Era literatura bastante avanzada, casi a la altura de lo que leía yo, y me sorprendía lo mucho que teníamos en común, hasta en cosas como aquella. Parecíamos dos personas adultas, no dos niños entrando a su adolescencia. Por momentos me sentía extraño.

Albus solía terminar sus dibujos en una sentada, y yo llegar hasta la mitad de mis libros. Eran varias las horas que pasábamos en silencio.

Eran varias las horas de tranquilidad.

* * *

El ritmo de mi vida comenzó a cambiar a finales de tercer año. En nuestra segunda excursión a Hogsmeade, Al y yo decidimos ir a tomar una cerveza de manteca a las tres escobas. Hacía frío afuera, y queríamos resguardarnos en algún lado de los vientos que soplaban. Tomamos asiento en una mesita de a cuatro, porque todo lo demás estaba ocupado. Decidí ir yo a comprar los vasos de cerveza, y me quedé esperando en la barra bastante tiempo. El lugar era un lío, no había suficiente sitio para todos, y mucho menos suficientes personas para atender todos los pedidos. Qué suerte habíamos tenido al conseguir una mesa. Me sentía egoísta de ocupar cuatro espacios cuando en verdad éramos dos, pero no sentía la suficiente culpa como para hacer algo al respecto. Rasgo de Malfoy, pensé.

Mientras pensaba todo aquello, una joven llamó mi atención posando su mano sobre mi antebrazo. Me sentí raro, la gente no solía tocarme.

—Oye, perdóname por molestarte, pero vi que tu amigo y tú están solos. ¿Esperan a alguien, o puedo unirme a ustedes? Estoy sola y no hay ninguna mesa donde pueda sentarme.

No podía creer la belleza de esa chica. Y sin duda no podía creer que me estuviera hablando. Sin pensármelo ni un momento, asentí con mi cabeza, y entonces ella sonrió. Era una verdadera hermosura. Su cara levemente redonda, estaba adornada por algunas pecas, y sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, como los de cabello, castaño claro, pasaba su cintura de lo largo que era, y estaba formado vaya uno a saber por cuántos bucles. En aquel momento lo llevaba suelto. Tenía pestañas espesas, del mismo color que su pelo, y nariz respingada. De hecho, pensándolo bien, se parecía mucho a mi amigo, pero en versión mujer, por supuesto. Era aproximadamente media cabeza más alta que yo, y su mirada y semblante denotaban que era mayor. Supuse que tendría unos dieciséis, diecisiete años. Le pregunté si también quería una cerveza, y cuando dijo que sí, le dije que se fuera a sentar tranquila, que yo se la llevaba. Esperé algunos minutos más a que me atendieran, y luego me acerqué a la mesa en donde se encontraban mi amigo y la chica. Para mi sorpresa, estaban hablando.

—Scorp, qué bueno que llegaste. Gracias por traerlas —dijo tomando su bebida y pasándole la otra a ella.

—No hay problema. ¿De qué estaban hablando, puedo unirme?

—Por supuesto —soltó la chica—. No dijimos mucho. Nos estábamos presentando, soy Rebecca por cierto, y le estaba contando a tu amigo que terminé el colegio hace dos años y que todavía no sé qué hacer con mi vida. Luego me dijo tu nombre, me contó que eran alumnos de Hogwarts y luego llegaste tú.

—Bueno, ese fue un buen resumen —comentó Albus. Habían pasado casi quince minutos desde que ella dejó mi lado para irse a sentar a la mesa, así que probablemente lo era.

—Chicos, no quiero ser mal hablada y tampoco grosera, pero ¿por qué parece que tienen un palo en el culo? —dijo con poniendo una media sonrisa—. Están sentados con tal seriedad que asustan. En lo personal, si no hubiesen sido más jóvenes que yo, me hubiese dado vergüenza acercarme. ¿Llegué en el medio de un pelea o algo así? —inquirió.

Nosotros nos miramos por unos segundos, y de repente estallamos en risas. Parecía que nos había contado el chiste más gracioso jamás escuchado, y no podíamos parar de reír, pero es que jamás nos habíamos puesto a pensar en cómo lucíamos a ojos del resto de las personas. Sabíamos que éramos diferentes, eso seguro, pero jamás pensamos que nos veríamos serios, o que a las personas les daría miedo acercarse. Quizás eso era porque en el colegio, todos sabían quiénes éramos, y el trato era diferente. Pero en la vida real, la impresión era otra. En la vida real éramos aún más raros de lo que creíamos.

—Veo que eres muy directa —le hice notar, mientras secaba algunas lágrimas que se me escaparon de los ojos—. Podemos trabajar con eso —dije también a modo de broma.

Y entonces comenzó una de las charlas más largas que Al y yo habíamos tenido con una persona desde que habíamos entrado al colegio. Hablar con Rebecca era interesantísimo. Se notaba la diferencia de edad con el resto de nuestros pares, y eso hacía que ninguno de los dos nos sintiéramos aburridos o cansados. Era genial disfrutar de una conversación tan estimulante. Intercambiamos ideas, nos dimos consejos, y al final de esa tarde descubrimos que teníamos una nueva amiga.

Ya se había hecho muy de noche, y teníamos que volver al castillo. Nos daba pena pensar que no contaríamos con su presencia todos los días. De igual forma, a medida que se acercaba la despedida final, miré a Albus con una cara que él bien entendió. _'No te ilusiones, quizás no quiera ser nuestra amiga. Después de todo, es mayor.'_ Él bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que tenía razón. Nuestros hombros se encogieron, mostrando desilusión.

—Chicos, espero que esto no suene raro pero, ¿qué les parece si nos escribimos? —preguntó—. Sé que no es lo mismo que vernos, pero me gustaría mucho no perder el contacto —agregó.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijimos ambos de inmediato. Nos devolvió la sonrisa a la cara.

Intercambiamos los datos necesarios, y salimos los tres del local. Ya era de verdad muy tarde. Nosotros dos corrimos hasta el castillo, tratando de evitar a toda costa que nos castiguen. Por fortuna, llegamos a tiempo.

Esa noche antes de irnos a dormir, Al y yo estábamos verdaderamente contentos. ¡Al fin teníamos a alguien con quien hablar, que nos agradara a ambos! Me dio la impresión de que la belleza de nuestra nueva amiga le pasó desapercibida a Al, pues cuando se lo comenté antes de quedarnos dormidos, tan solo me contestó con un bajo gruñido.

No supe hasta mucho tiempo después, si había sido porque se estaba quedando dormido, o porque le había molestado mi comentario.

* * *

En un principio, las cartas que mandábamos eran en conjunto. Le escribíamos a Rebecca de parte de ambos, contándole un poco de esto y otro poco de aquello. Pero esa dinámica no duró mucho.

En el verano entre nuestro tercer y cuarto año, convencí a mis padres de invitar unos días antes de comenzar el curso, a Albus. No me costó trabajo, mamá estaba encantada de que tuviera un amigo de verdad. Y sinceramente, papá no tuvo ningún problema con ello tampoco, a pesar de que le llamaba un poco la atención el hecho de que fuera justamente el hijo de Harry Potter. Fue por eso que mi amigo vino cinco días antes del nuevo comienzo de clases, y aprovechamos para volar en el jardín de la mansión, tener divertidos almuerzos y cenar en familia, charlar hasta altas horas, y simplemente compartir tiempo juntos. Albus parecía muy contento con mi familia, y por la forma en la que hablaba y las preguntas que le hacía, parecía que admiraba más a mi padre de lo que yo lo hacía. Además, su curiosidad parecía genuina.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué pasó una vez que terminó la guerra? Es decir, entre mis padres y ustedes —preguntó Albus una noche. Mi padre pareció meditar la respuesta. Ya había hablado bastante sobre aquellas dolorosas épocas, y siempre parecía como que quería evitar el tema, cambiando el ambiente a uno más agradable. Pero mi amigo siempre buscaba la forma de volver a lo mismo. Entonces, las cejas de mi padre subieron levemente, dándose cuenta por primera vez de la situación que estaba ante sus propios ojos.

—Tus padres nunca te han hablado de la guerra, ¿no es cierto, Albus? —le consultó a mi amigo.

—No —contestó este fríamente.

—Albus, hijo —le dijo de repente mi madre de manera afectuosa a mi amigo—. No creo que esté bien de nuestra parte contar más de lo que a tus padres les gustaría que supieras. No queremos que no te dejen venir más. ¿Te molestaría mucho si cambiáramos de tema? Podemos charlar de todo lo que quieras, Draco y yo estamos encantados de que estés aquí. Además, es muy duro recordar aquellos tiempos, y las personas que éramos en ese entonces distan mucho de quienes somos ahora.

—Si, lo siento señora Malfoy. No quería incomodarlos —se disculpó mi amigo.

—Dime Astoria, por favor —mi madre le sirvió un poco más de postre, y con aquel gesto cerró el momento tenso.

—Mamá, ¿podríamos invitar a Rebecca a pasar el día mañana? Nos gustaría verla —Albus pareció sorprendido por mi pregunta. Es verdad que no le había consultado, pero había asumido que tendría las mismas ganas que yo de verla.

—Hijo, no entiendo por qué eres amigo de una chica tan grande. Ella tiene veinte años, y tu apenas catorce. ¿No te parece algo extraño?

—Pero mamá, es que no entiendes. Albus y yo no tenemos el cerebro de unos adolescentes de catorce. Nos aburrimos en la escuela. Tenemos las mejores notas, y nuestra única compañía somos nosotros mismos, lo cual no es problema, pero teniendo la oportunidad de ampliar nuestro espectro de amigos, ¿cuál es el inconveniente? —dije a modo de argumento.

—Pues que no entiendo por qué ella quiere pasar tiempo con ustedes, por muy maduros que sean —terció la mujer, sin convencerse.

—Por favor, solo unas horas. Charlaremos un rato, merendaremos, cosas normales. Quizá hasta se aburra, no lo sé. Pero no la vemos desde hace un año, y nos escribimos continuamente. Me siento muy niño diciéndole que mi madre no nos deja.

—Astoria, querida, déjalos en paz —intervino mi padre. Mi mamá lo miró reprendiendolo con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. —Sólo unas horas. ¿Qué mal puede haber en ello?

Extrañamente, esa vez mi padre tuvo la última palabra, y al día siguiente, Rebecca vino a casa con algunas cosas dulces que ella misma había preparado. Esa tarde fue rara, me sentí diferente. La mujer que tenía delante de mí me pareció despampanante, y creo que se notó, pues el primer comentario que hizo mi madre al verme con ella fue ' _acomoda tu mandíbula, Scorpius._ ' No le pude quitar los ojos de encima en todo el rato que pasamos, y hablamos bastante en general, aunque Albus estaba extrañamente callado. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, y no entendía bien por qué no estaba disfrutando de la presencia de la chica. No sabía si era mi imaginación que desesperadamente deseaba que Rebecca me notara, pero sentí que la chica no le prestó atención a mi amigo en ningún momento. Probablemente también sucedía que Albus estaba con una actitud desagradable, pero sentí que ella no había sacado los ojos de mi persona. Sentía como si hubiera incluso algo diferente sucediendo entre nosotros.

Más tarde en la vida, describiría a las palabras 'algo diferente' como 'tensión sexual', pues pude confirmar mis sospechas cuando al despedirse, Rebecca posó sus labios suavemente sobre los míos, aprovechando que nadie más estaba mirando.

Nadie más excepto Albus.

* * *

Cuarto año fue diferente. La amistad con Rebecca cambió muchísimo, al igual que la mía con Albus. De un día para otro, mi amigo dejó de escribirle a la chica. A pesar de que yo le había preguntado por qué, y a pesar de que Rebecca le había mandado demasiadas cartas, el chico se negó a dar una respuesta concreta. Tenía una habilidad especial para evadir las cosas que no quería contestar. Y por mi lado, las cartas con ella se habían vuelto más... románticas. Yo me daba cuenta de que estaba creciendo, y de que mis hormonas estaban tan alborotadas como mi cerebro cuando de ella se trataba, y a veces en las cartas, había frases insinuantes y con doble sentido.

No veía la hora de que llegaran las vacaciones para verla. No podía esperar a las salidas a Hogsmeade. Todo se había vuelto una espera desesperante, que me tenía los nervios de punta y hasta me hacía desconcentrar en el colegio.

Me llevaba seis años y por Merlín, qué excitante era eso.

* * *

Estaba en una especie de relación a larga distancia. Pasaba cada segundo que no estaba en el colegio con Rebecca, aunque mis padres estaban altamente disconformes. Papá sabía que era una cosa pasajera, mamá tenía los pelos de punta. Pero ambos tuvieron el sentido común de dejarme tranquilo, sabían que las experiencias había que vivirlas en carne propia.

Perdí mi virginidad con quince años. Ese verano, con la mujer más bella que mi mente pudiera imaginar. Por supuesto que intenté contarle a Albus, esperando que se interesara en mi experiencia, o mínimamente se pusiera contento por mí, pero eso estuvo lejos de pasar. Apenas si me dirigió una mirada, ni siquiera hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Así pasó mi primer día en mi quinto año de colegio. A Albus le importaba una mierda de lo que me pasara, como el año anterior, y ya me estaba cansando. Me hubiese gustado contarle todo sobre ella, sobre todo porque se notaba la diferencia de edad, y hacía el amor con maestría. No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella hasta el próximo receso. Pero claramente, tendría que guardarme todo aquello para mí, porque mi amigo parecía haberse vuelto tan solo un simple compañero de cuarto.

No sabía qué demonios era lo que le pasaba, y si no hablábamos sobre aquello pronto, en breve también me iba a dejar de importar.

* * *

Me quedé ' _soltero_ ' a mediados de ese año. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos pero, al fin de cuentas, tenía sentido. Tan solo había sido un dulce para Rebecca, alguien más joven con quien entretenerse. Se había cansado, quizás por lo poco que nos veíamos, tal vez porque había aparecido otro chico como yo a quien seducir, pero el punto fue que rompió conmigo. Y yo quedé devastado.

Comencé a asistir a clases con los hombros encogidos, sin fuerza siquiera para sostener los libros, y con nada de concentración. Era un adolescente enamorado al fin de cuentas, y me habían decepcionado por vez primera. Era duro. Mi desempeño comenzó a bajar más que antes, y sin darme cuenta me encontraba con una carta de mis padres entre las manos, diciéndome lo decepcionados que estaban conmigo. Leer aquello fue otro golpe a mi cansado espíritu, y sabía que tenía que hacer algo para solucionarlo.

Me había quedado con apenas una sombra de lo que había sido mi amistad con Albus, con un corazón roto por una belleza surreal como había sido Rebecca, y con la decepción de mis padres escrita en pluma como resultado.

* * *

Era diciembre, y se acercaba el cumpleaños de Albus. Creí que sería una gran oportunidad para intentar acercarme, así que cierta noche, cuando escuché que el chico cerró su cuaderno de dibujos, decidí romper el silencio sacando el tema.

—Oye, Al… —comencé. El chico me miró, desacostumbrado ya que lo llamara por la abreviación de su nombre.

—¿Qué sucede, Scorpius?

—Estaba pensando… ya viene tu cumpleaños.

—Sí, ¿y qué hay con eso?

—¿Te gustaría algún regalo en especial? —Albus levantó la cabeza del todo para mirarme, y suspiró. Luego, dejó sus cosas sobre su baúl y, prolongando demasiado el silencio, se sentó sobre la cama, apuntando su cuerpo directamente hacia mi persona.

—¿Qué sentido tiene hacer como que te importa lo que me regalas, si hace meses que no podemos hablar más de cinco segundos seguidos? ¿Si hace meses que no nos llamamos por nuestros nombres siquiera? —se pasó una mano por la cabeza, claramente exasperado—. Scorpius, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que me digas por qué mierda te alejaste de mí. Quiero que arreglemos las cosas, que volvamos a ser amigos. Te necesito, Al.. —me sentía muy vulnerable al decir semejantes cosas, como si estuviera desnudo. No era el mejor expresando mis sentimientos, pero en aquel momento, necesitaba decirlo. Necesitaba ser claro y de una vez por todas, recuperar a mi amigo. Ahora sí que no podía estar sin él, me iba a hundir.

Mi miró largamente, asimilando mis palabras. No tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero parecía que estaba meditando si decir o no algo.

—Yo también te extraño, Scorp. Estuve muy solo todo este tiempo —dijo. Sentí nervios al oír esto. Esperé a que siguiera hablando, pero sus labios se sellaron.

—¿No me vas a decir qué te hice para que no me hablaras por tanto tiempo? —inquirí.

Esperé a que contestara, pero eso no sucedió. Se dio la media vuelta, se puso el pijama, y se acostó en su cama. Yo me quedé estático, aún que la esperanza en el pecho de saber la respuesta. Me enojé al darme cuenta de que de verdad no iba a decir nada más, así que hice lo mismo que él: me preparé para dormir.

Justo antes de quedarme dormido, lo escuché hablar.

—Me gustaría un cuaderno nuevo. El mío se está quedando sin hojas —dijo en un susurro.

Sonreí muy a mi pesar. Quizás si era posible retomar mi amistad con Albus Potter.

* * *

Al día siguiente nos levantamos hablando. ¿Quién lo hubiese esperado? Era tan fácil volver a la costumbre. Cuando dos personas tienen química, cuando una relación fluye, no hay nada que hacer. Todo es fácil.

Ese día no teníamos muchas clases juntos, por lo que acordamos jugar un partido de ajedrez mágico al volver a nuestra sala común. Me pasé el día entero esperando a que llegara ese momento, y cuando por fin se hizo la hora, los dos estábamos sobre uno de los sillones verdes de las mazmorras, dando lo mejor de nosotros para vencer al otro. Albus era muy bueno, por cierto.

A partir de allí nuestra amistad fue viento en popa. Retomamos donde habíamos dejado, teniendo muy en claro que no se debía nombrar nada de aquellas épocas en las que no estábamos hablando. Mejor era dejarlas en el pasado, y no revolver en el tema.

Volvimos a nuestra rutina. Charlas, juegos, libros, dibujos. De vez en cuando incluso, Albus ponía música en nuestro dormitorio, y nos echábamos en la cama a escucharla con tranquilidad. También tomamos la costumbre de hacer nuestros deberes en la habitación y no en la sala común, pues había personas de nuestra casa ansiosas por saber qué había pasado entre los dos, y cómo nos habíamos reconciliado. Y ninguno de los dos tenía respuestas para aquello, independientemente de que no les incumbía en lo más mínimo. Nuestros nombres seguían importando como el primer día, volviendo nuestro día a día tan polémico como siempre.

El día que Albus cumplió años, le dejé sobre su baúl su regalo. Le había pedido a mi padre que me ayudara con él, y lo había hecho de maravilla. Era un cuaderno bastante grande, con muchísimas hojas, y facilidad para doblarlas sin que se arruinara. Estaba hecho de cuero pintado en verde botella, y tenía las siglas de su nombre en la tapa. Le había puesto un gran moño plateado envolviéndolo, pues sabía que a Albus le gustaban aquellos detalles.

Cuando se levantó y lo vio, se puso muy contento. Sin medirlo siquiera, me dio un abrazo de agradecimiento, que duró un poco más de lo que hubiese esperado, por lo que se soltó carraspeando.

—Eh, muchas gracias Scorp. Me gusta mucho —dijo.

—De nada. Me alegra que te guste, mi padre me lo envió anoche. ¡Por poco pensé que no llegaría a tiempo!

—Pues me alegra que lo hiciera. Me he quedado sin una hoja para esbozar mis estupideces.

—Por lo que yo recuerdo, no era nada estúpido lo que hacías. Era arte, y del bueno. Por cierto, no me has mostrado nada más. ¿Puedo verlo? —pregunté.

—No —dijo mi amigo de inmediato. Su tono fue tajante—. Lo siento, Scorp, pero me volví algo más privado. No es contigo, pero no quiero que nadie vea mis dibujos. Lo siento —repitió. Me quedé un poco cortado, pero reaccioné lo más rápido que pude.

—No hay problema, amigo.

Su respuesta me había perturbado levemente, pero decidí ignorarla. Estaba muy contento por el hecho de que habíamos vuelto a ser amigos como para dejar que una pequeñez me perturbara.

Volver a tener a Albus en mi vida había hecho que Rebecca me dejara de doler, y que casi no cruzara mi cabeza. Recordé la cara de mi amigo al ver su regalo, y sonreí.

Me gustaba hacerlo feliz.

* * *

Un fin de semana de aquellos en los que estábamos en el castillo, Al y yo nos encontrábamos aburridos en nuestro cuarto. La última vez que Al había visto a su hermano James, éste le había regalo algunas cervezas de manteca, pues era uno de sus sueños ver a su hermano alcoholizado, que según él, sería verlo como una persona normal. Albus las había aceptado y las tenía entre sus cosas, pero nunca tuvo ganas de tomarlas. Esa noche, la idea fue mía. Le dije que iban a echarse a perder de seguir allí, y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Con un leve movimiento de varita, enfriamos la bebida, y destapamos ambas botellas. Nos miramos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, el momento era ridículo. Reímos suavemente, y brindamos. No sabía a qué le estábamos brindando, pero me pareció escuchar a mi amigo decir ' _por tí'._

Era entrada la medianoche, y estábamos tirados como dos tontos sobre la cama de Al, riéndonos de cualquier palabra que salía de nuestras bocas. El alcohol había surtido efecto y se movía por nuestro torrente sanguíneo haciéndose un festín. Recordamos nuestros años pasados, con un dejo de nostalgia.

—A decir verdad, Al, si no te hubieses acercado tú en el tren, no seríamos amigos en este momento. No hubiese tenido el coraje de hacerlo.

—Imposible. ¿Qué te lo hubiese impedido?

—La realidad, Al. Eres una persona tan hermosa, tan… —me sonrojé sin terminar ese pensamiento, pero como estábamos acostados mi amigo no lo notó. —Bueno, no sé, pero no me hubiese atrevido. No me hubiese considerado digno de tí. Quiero decir, de tu amistad.

Ambos fuimos conscientes de que todo aquello había sonado muy extraño. Albus se incorporó suavemente, y apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo. Me miró un rato, sopesando lo que yo acababa de decir. Sonrió de costado, y se acomodó más cerca. Esto me hizo copiar su gesto, como si fuese un espejo. Nuestras caras estaban bastante juntas, y sus ojos verdes brillaban demasiado, por lo menos a mi parecer.

—¿Todavía quieres saber por qué me alejé de tí aquella vez? —me preguntó en un susurro.

—Sí —contesté, conteniendo el aliento.

—Pues por esto —dijo, mientras se acercaba lentamente, acercando sus labios a los míos. Con un movimiento muy suave, puso su boca sobre la mía, y presionó despacio.

No lo noté en un principio, pero después de unos segundos, le estaba devolviendo el beso. Quizás era el alcohol el que nos hacía hacer aquello, pero Merlín sabía que se sentía muy bien. Fueron caricias delicadas de labios persistentes, disfrutando del simple sabor de la bebida en la boca del otro. Albus no profundizó. Tampoco lo hice yo. El solo hecho de estar así, era suficiente.

No sé quién fue el que se apartó primero, y mucho menos quién se durmió primero, pero al día siguiente, antes de que saliera el sol, pude sentir la mano de Albus acariciándome muy despacio, casi imperceptiblemente... los brazos, los hombros, finalmente el rostro. Su boca depositando un beso en mi cabello, demasiado suave, con temor a despertarme. Me esforcé por mantenerme más dormido que despierto, pues abrir los ojos en aquel momento hubiese sido demasiado complicado. A los pocos minutos, mi amigo se pasó a la otra cama para dormir más cómodo, dejando un vacío en la mía que me dio frío. Me quedé pensando en la situación, sabiendo muy bien que en ese instante ya no teníamos alcohol en nuestros cuerpos.

La realidad me golpeó, incluso dentro de mi estado de media inconsciencia.

Albus sentía cosas por mí, y no era reciente. Llevaba años sintiéndose así, vaya a saber cuántos. Desde antes de Rebecca, seguramente. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¿Cómo no había visto lo que ahora me resultaba tan evidente?

Y yo, que acababa de tener un encuentro con connotación no amistosa con mi mejor amigo, me pregunté si no sentiría lo mismo yo también. Me devané los sesos intentando encontrarle la respuesta a eso, pero no la sabía. No me gustaban los hombres. Había estado más que atraído físicamente por Rebecca, más mujer que ninguna otra. No, definitivamente, no me gustaban los hombres.

Pero si me gustaba besar a Albus.

* * *

No fue difícil hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado. Ambos podíamos fingir no recordar la noche anterior, debido a los efectos secundarios del alcohol, por supuesto, y así seguir con nuestra asombrosa amistad. Mi amigo no había dicho nada, por lo que parecía tampoco iba a hacerlo, y yo tomé esto como un claro mensaje de que no quería hablar sobre el tema. Quizás no estaba preparado para afrontar sus sentimientos, quizás tenía miedo a mi rechazo. Sea cual fuere la razón, para mi mejor. Yo tampoco sabía qué le diría de llegar el momento. Prefería no encontrarme entre la espada y la pared, mientras meditaba todo aquello. Había sido demasiado para asimilar en una sola noche.

El tiempo pasó sin más, nuestra vida siendo casi perfecta. Sin embargo, yo me sentía diferente. Miraba a Albus de forma diferente. Ya sabía sus sentimientos, y no había forma de volver atrás. Si tan solo pudiese aclarar mi cabeza, darme cuenta exactamente qué sentía por mi amigo, me hubiese sentido tan aliviado. Me hubiese gustado saber cómo reaccionaría ante la interacción de Albus con otra persona, con otro chico en realidad. ¿Sentiría acaso celos? ¿Me daría lo mismo? Era imposible de saber, pues Albus seguía siendo tan cerrado como el primer día. Seguía sin hacer amigos (al igual que yo), porque considerábamos que éramos suficiente para el otro. Él había vivido en carne propia lo que eran los celos, pues me había visto a mí con alguien más. Vivía creyendo que a mi me gustaban sólamente las mujeres, lo que yo creí que era un hecho hasta aquel beso en nuestra habitación. Ahora, después de algunos meses, seguía pensando lo mismo que aquel día: no me gustaban los hombres, pero sí Albus. Desde aquel entonces, me pasaba pensando en posibles situaciones que nos llevarán a repetir la escena, en cualquier excusa. Pero era imposible, mi amigo había vuelto a poner distancia, a levantar un escudo que creí que yo solo tenía, y me era difícil acercarme más de los estrictamente necesario.

Marzo llegó, y con él también mi cumpleaños, Albus me dio como obsequio un libro cualquiera, ni siquiera uno de los que sabía que quería leer. Pensé que no era lo más original que podía haber hecho, me sentí decepcionado sin saber bien por qué. Me hubiese gustado que fuera algo más personal, recordando la intención que yo había puesto a mi regalo hacia él. Es verdad, siendo justo, él me había indicado qué era exactamente lo que quería, pero todos los detalles habían sido idea mía. Intenté dejar pasar ese sentimiento, pero no pude, por lo que tuve que preguntarle.

—Así que, ¿La Soledad de los Números Primos? —comenté, al pasar.

—Si, bueno. Es uno de los libros favoritos de mi tía Hermione. ¿No te gusta? —me contestó.

—Por supuesto que sí, tan solo quería saber por qué te había hecho acordar a mí.

—En verdad no lo hace. Simplemente pensé que podría gustarte. A mi me ha gustado — contestó con simpleza. A los pocos segundos, agregó: —Quería agregarle un dibujo de los míos, como para hacerlo más personal. Pero no logré dibujar nada que me pareciera lo suficientemente bueno para tí. Así que lo siento, amigo, otra vez será —dijo con una sonrisa, dándome una palmada en el hombro.

Al menos me alcanzó su intención para dejar ir la molestia que me había generado su regalo _muggle_.

Esa misma noche lo leí entero. Se convirtió entonces en mi libro favorito.

* * *

Pasaron los meses, el verano llegó, y finalizaron las clases. Estábamos ya guardando todas nuestras pertenencias en los baúles, para partir dentro de pocas horas hacia el expreso de Hogwarts. Yo ya casi terminaba de organizar todo, pero a mi amigo no le pasaba lo mismo. Tenía todo desorganizado sobre su cama. Me acerqué a darle una mano, y tomé algunos libros para poner dentro de su baúl, y en el afán de hacer una buena acción, hice más lío, pues se me cayeron todos al suelo. Me arrodillé para recogerlo, y entonces lo ví: el cuaderno que le había regalado a mi amigo, y también el anterior. El primero estaba abierto, y no pude evitar sorprenderme con lo que vi en sus páginas.

La primer hoja era un perfecto retrato mío. Tomé el cuaderno entre mis manos, y comencé a hojearlo, todavía en el suelo. Albus no podía verme desde su ángulo. Era un cuaderno dedicado específicamente a mí. Algunos Scorpius eran más parecidos a mí que otros, pues muchos estaban vistos desde las perspectiva romántica de mi amigo. Nadie podía ser tan hermoso, ni tan… perfecto. No me sentía para nada identificado en aquellos que estaban dibujados desde el amor, pero si en los que había hecho mientras me miraba en la vida real, en los que me había copiado. En general, en cada imagen se percibía una profunda admiración que me llenó el pecho de calidez. Ver esos dibujos me había hecho temblar el piso.

Se notaba que Albus me amaba.

Mi amigo se acercó a mí, preguntándose internamente por qué tardaba tanto en recoger unos libros. Cuando me vio con sus dos cuadernos en mis manos, palideció. Se quedó sin palabras, se notaba que no sabía cómo salir de esa situación con decoro. Sus manos temblaban perceptiblemente.

Y entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer. Tiré los objetos sobre el acolchado verde, y me acerqué a Albus. Lo miré profundamente a los ojos y le tomé el rostro con firmeza, como anticipándole lo que iba a hacer, y sin ningún remilgo, lo besé. Al principio pareció sorprendido, pero luego se dio cuenta de la situación, y respondió a mi gesto tomando a su vez mi cabello y tirando suavemente de él, mientras profundizaba el beso. Yo me sentía hervir. Sin mucha parsimonia, le quité la camisa y la tiré al piso, y él hizo lo mismo con la mía. En ningún momento dejamos de besarnos, era como si la desesperación y la lujuria estuvieran guiando nuestros pasos, poniendo nuestras mentes en blanco y anulando nuestra capacidad de razonar. Cuando nos separamos unos instantes para tomar aire, miré a Albus a los ojos. Pude ver en ellos una mezcla de miedo y felicidad. Pero yo me sentía valiente y lo suficientemente caliente en ese momento como para transmitirle seguridad. Seguí besándolo, mientras me apuraba a bajarle los pantalones. Él gimió ante el movimiento inesperado, y pensé que quizás sí debería ir más lento.

Albus notó mi vacilación, por lo que me tomó firmemente del rostro y me dijo con voz ronca ' _No te contengas. No pares. He esperado una vida por esto.'_ Yo sonreí y retomé mi labor.

Tuvimos que acomodar las pertenencias de Albus como pudimos dentro de aquel baúl, todo desordenado y apretado, para no llegar tarde al tren. A él no le molestó: el apuro y la falta de tiempo habían valido la pena.

* * *

Regresando ya a Londres, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír. No queríamos hablar demasiado, todavía estaba en el ambiente la sensación que había dejado el momento que acabábamos de vivir. Y se sentía bien.

—No sabía que te gustaban los hombres —comentó Albus algunas horas después. Estaba mirando por la ventana, con la mirada perdida, al igual que yo.

—¿En eso estás pensando? —reí—. Pues no, no me gustan los hombres —el chico levantó una ceja, dejando la pregunta implícita—.Tan solo me gustas tú —dije. Él sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿y tú en qué estabas pensando? —preguntó entonces.

—En cómo voy a decirle a mis padres —confesé.

Nos miramos con complicidad al imaginarnos el señor y la señora Malfoy, digiriendo semejante noticia, y las risas llenaron nuestro compartimiento. Era una imagen divertida de por sí, pero aún así me preocupaba. Primero había llevado a una mujer mucho más grande que yo, cosa que no les había gustado en ningún momento, y ahora tendría que decirles que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Vaya noticia de vuelta. Albus se acercó para sentarse a mi lado, y me dio la mano.

—Yo en tu lugar, estaría preocupado por un ser mucho más intolerante y manipulador… —sugirió.

—¿En quién estás pensando?

—¿En serio no te das cuenta? —me preguntó con maldad—. Tu abuela Narcisa enloquecerá.

Soltamos otra carcajada, esta vez relajándonos en el asiento. No podía hacer nada más que afrontar lo que viniese, pero me daba lo mismo, porque sabía que tendría siempre a mi mejor amigo a mi lado.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
